Blood Sucking Lawyers
by HarleyQuinnFox
Summary: It's finally come to this. After over a decade together their marriage was over. It wasn't exactly a shock. They could both learn to deal with the cold attitudes, the lack of either of them even bothering to try anymore, and even the media plastered lawyers hoping to get their own cut of the rich couple, but could they learn to deal with...ugh...couple's therapy? SasuNaru explicit


Blood Sucking Lawyers

Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. Since Calling out to you, and There's something I need to tell you are...not on hold per se, they are coming, just taking too long to make me happy, I wanted to leave you guys with a little ditty to hold you over. Sorry. No mpreg. Hope you enjoy though**

Naruto had to admit that the ballroom was in fact beautiful. Then again, most corporate fund raising events were held in beautiful ballrooms. Still, tonight it was especially grand, he supposed. He went unnoticed as he looked around the large room, with its high arched walls, and cathedral dome where a priceless chandelier of course hung from the very center. Nobody saw him as he walked easily amongst the pillars that edged the room. If anyone knew he was here he most likely wouldn't have gotten these few quiet moments to take in the grandiosity of the whole thing. They would have bombarded him the moment his presence was made known. No. He had snuck in an hour late, just in order to avoid all that. The idea made him sick. He had spent his whole life trying to get noticed, and now here he was at the height of it, and he just wanted to disappear. The lights he loved suddenly burned too bright, and the people he loved to mingle through and meet were suddenly wearing entirely too much perfume, and sparked absolutely no interest in his time. It all made him sick. This huge room, the decadence, the obnoxious amounts of money that he knew were silently being passed back and forth through the tuxedo-ed, and jewel-embezzaled crowd. It made him so sick. He made himself sick. These were the last things he wanted to think about right now, and honestly, he had bigger issues than suddenly becoming anti-social.

This party was for him too, after all.

He vaguely recalled not having planned to be there. He had gotten the invitation, purposely failed to RSVP, as he always did, been summarily ignored because the invitation was only sent as a matter of nicety, which they always did, and had made other plans instead, like he always would. So why was he here, when he had a full schedule of hings that were far more pleasant than the suit he had forced himself in to for this at the last minute. It wasn't the first event he would have missed. It certainly wouldn't be his last, and now that he was here there was no wonderful event or thing going on that had shown him that coming had been in his best interests. It wasn't even fun. He'd been here five minutes and he was already bored out of his mind, just like he knew he would be. He didn't hold much optimism for that changing. Hopefully his rudeness, intentional or not was still being debated, had gotten him out of speaking at least.

When he had wasted all the time he could sanely devote to such a thing as 'gawking', Naruto decided to bite the bullet, grab two glasses of champagne from a passing tray, and head for his husband's side. Thinking twice, and knowing he'd be stuck next to whatever snub nosed socialite Sasuke had chosen as his 'victim' for the rest of the evening, Naruto quickly downed both glasses of alcohol easily. He hissed as the bubbles burned his nose, but bit down the temporary discomfort to smile shyly at the server. He grabbed another two glasses and continued on his path.

He found tall, dark, and handsome next to his father, and they were speaking in pleasant tones to an older gentlemen. Fugaku was doing most of the talking from what he could see, but Sasuke was also nodding along congenially. Fugaku must have seen Naruto, because the blonde was being gestured to come forward. Walking with purpose now, Naruto settled himself between his husband, and father in law. Fugaku began the introductions.

"Ah. Naruto. So glad to finally find you. Naruto. Allow me to introduce you to Futiwaru Hosaka. Futiwaru-san, this is my son-in-law, Uchiha Naruto. He is in possession of the other half of this business's shares. He and my son started this company together in college."

"You have a very good business here Uchiha-san. I look forward to working with your colleagues, and yourself of course."

"Thank you. I can't honestly take much credit. Sasuke has always had a head for business that I just can't keep up with. It was mostly just my idea. He's a lot more hands on than I am. I'm sure our team is excited to work along side your own."

"I understand. My own wife isn't much for numbers herself. Speaking of which, Fugaku, my daughter is in town for a few days. I was hoping to introduce her to your remaining son." Fugaku smiled broadly.

"Itachi. Oh Itachi. I promise you Hosaka, that your daughter shall love no other when she sees him. It's catching his own heart that is a challenge. Excuse us boys. We'll leave you to talk." And as easy as that Sasuke and Naruto were alone. They said nothing, but watched as the two older men, obviously friends, walked away. Naruto silently held the extra champagne glass out for Sasuke to take. A moment later his hand was empty. If Naruto was honest he would say that the two glasses he had just had himself a moment ago were going to his head already. He had the sudden urge to talk that he only got anymore when he was slightly inebriated. He managed to bite his tongue. For a moment.

"You're late." Sasuke said. His face was the model of indifference, but Naruto could have sworn he almost heard annoyance in his voice.

"I'm only an hour late. I canceled a book signing for this. What more do you want?" He didn't expect an answer, nor did he get one. Naruto took a moment to take in Sasuke's attire. Plain enough, he supposed. Basic black suit, white dress shirt, red tie, shiny shoes, perfect hair. Sasuke looked at him for a moment.

"Thank you for at least wearing a suit." He told Naruto, before handing him his empty glass, and walking away. It was the closest thing to a compliment that Naruto had received from Sasuke in over a year. Naruto glared at the man walking away from him. He let the empty glass Sasuke has handed to him smash to the floor, turned on his heel, and walked out of the beautiful ballroom. As he huffed his way out of the room he thought he saw Sasuke glaring at the pile of glass he had left on the floor. That was the last time Naruto canceled his own plans for Sasuke.

()

Naruto wasn't sure if he was waiting for the front door to slam or not. He knew that little scene he made, although indeed little, was a point being made, and now he needed to know which Sasuke he was going to be dealing with in order to pay for it. Would he be getting his door slamming, kitchen loitering, screaming at the top of his lungs for hours after the sulking ended, insulting Sasuke, or quiet, ignoring, complacent Sasuke. The Sasuke who wouldn't say much of anything at all, and who would ignore the whole thing in favor of surviving another night in that cold house.

Naruto was pretty sure that it wasn't the house that was the problem. The problem currently was that Naruto was stripped down to his boxers, lying on his stomach in their bed, covered up, and preparing himself to fake sleep at any moment. When did he start hiding from Sasuke? And if he had been hiding from his husband for long enough to forget how long it had been, why did he bother sleeping in this room? He heard the bedroom door open quietly, and he winced. It was his quiet, cold, Sasuke. The one that didn't speak, didn't fight, didn't even bother to say goodnight. He hated this Sasuke more than the angry one. At least that one cared enough to fight. The angry one had emotions. It didn't matter anyway, he supposed. He wasn't going to say anything anyway, just like he never did. It was pointless. If he had a way to calm Sasuke down properly he would have tried it by now. He had. It just didn't work anymore. Things hadn't always been this way. They used to be happy. They could, at one point, have counted the numbers of fights they had in as many years on one hand. Now it was all the blonde could do just to fall asleep without wondering if something, or worse nothing, would happen...again.

No. It hadn't always been this way. The smiles he saw in his wedding album weren't fake, or forced. In all the pictures they had around the house, not a single one gave even one iota of indication that their marriage hadn't been what it was supposed to be for a long time. The only indication to the outside world at all, to this fact, was the lack of new pictures being added. Something that used to be normal. Naruto remembered when whole boring weekends were devoted to finding the right picture frames for new images. Now...well now let's just say that picture frames were something he didn't need to make time for in his life anymore.

Naruto wasn't going to lie there all 'woe is me'. He knew he had it pretty good. He was twenty eight, was...was...happily married for the past seven years, married for eight of them, ran a multi-billion dollar company that he had started with the love of his life when barely out of high school, and tons of awesome friends. He had a prosperous career on the side as a published author, and adoption folders had been sitting on each of their desks for the past year and a half. He never wanted or needed for anything, and if he could just figure out what had gone wrong in his marriage the two of them could finally sign those papers, pick out whatever beautiful little angel they had coming to them, and life would be perfect.

He didn't know where it went wrong though. He'd been with Sasuke since he was fifteen. Sure they didn't get along at first, but then they had started dating, like seriously dating, and it had all but disappeared. Did they fight? Sure. Nearly every damn day. Bicker, even, but not like this. Not this stale cold war where all they did was either ignore each other, scream at each other, or insult each other. Nothing big had started a fight, or blown up in any way. It had just started getting worse, and more drawn out, until there was no peace in between the fighting, and no calm between the silent wars. Sasuke was cold in a way Naruto hadn't ever remembered him being, and Naruto...well he just didn't care anymore. This hadn't happened overnight, and he had no way of knowing how to fix it. He had stopped even trying months ago. And now here they were again. Another fight, maybe, on the way, maybe not, and Naruto expected more silence as he heard Sasuke begin to take his suit off. He didn't care. He'd wait to see if Sasuke had anything to say, which he probably didn't or he'd have said it by now, and then go to sleep. If he was lucky maybe he'd get laid before going to bed, but that wasn't determined just yet. So he simply layed there and waited for either speech, or the shifting of the bed. He heard it then. The voice sounded far less annoyed than earlier, but was still a shade or two off of being even remotely expressive in any other way.

"You ran away from me." He accused. Naruto didn't even bother feeling hurt by the accusation.

"Yeah, well you were being a bastard."

"Everyone was looking for you."

"I was there. They could have found me." Was all he had to say ass he continued to lie there facing the wall with his eyes shut. He could hear Sasuke closing drawers.

"You were there for five minutes."

"I was there for twenty. Not my fault no one bothered to notice." Naruto hummed in a way that couldn't have been more blasé if he had tried.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked. Was that a huff Naruto heard? Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was going to get angry Sasuke tonight. He was usually better at predicting this. He'd have to keep on his toes next time.

"It means that I was there for fifteen minutes before anyone cared to see me standing there, and when I got to you all I was needed for was to hold your empty glass. You didn't say hello, you didn't say goodbye. All you did was insult me, and hand me your glass in case I was on my way to the kitchen to do some fucking dishes."

"I'm sorry you didn't find it particularly engaging in that sort of company, but it's your business too. You should show up once in a while. I wasn't there to hand out party favors ya know? And maybe I didn't bother sticking around because it took my dad's nagging to get you to even bother with saying hi to the investors. You weren't helping so I had to work. Sorry for doing your job for you. "

"If by job you mean pimping out your brother to your dad's friends."

"That's so unfair it's not even a competent come back, you loser." Naruto felt the bed shift as Sasuke p[ulled back the covers and got in. Naruto turned around to face him, a scowl plastered so hard on his face it may have stayed that way for how often he had to use it.

"The point is that I had better things to do tonight, but I showed up anyway. I got into that dumb suit, canceled a book signing that I've had planned for over a month, and I went to your dumb partyI wasn't going to hang around being insulted all night, so yeah, Sasuke. I left. I went back to my book signing, and left you to your precious investors. We don't even need investors anymore. You just like sucking up to the rich kids."

"You shouldn't snub the people who have helped build you up. You wouldn't know anything about that though, would you. You just hide in your fucking books all day, and pop out everyone in a while to keep my mouth shut."

"You're absolutely right, Sasuke. I do it just to shut you up. Because you have so much to say to me to begin with. Yeah. Ya know what? You win. Just shut your fucking mouth and kiss me already, you asshole." Before the words had even finished leaving his mouth, Naruto could feel himself being rolled over from his place facing the wall until he was on his back with Sasuke propped up on his hands over him. Then lips crushed against his, and the anger was gone. Naruto immediately reached his arms out to fold around Sasuke's neck, bringing him as close as possible. Sasuke was knocked off balance, but found his place easily between Naruto's legs as they continued the kiss. It was surprisingly gentle for all the anger that was still in the room, but then again it was always like that. As Sasuke let his tongue be sucked into a gloriously hot mouth he felt a moan leave his lungs. He pulled back for a second to look at his husband. Naruto wished he had the time to look into those deep black eyes. Just for a little while before they were taken from him.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered as he looked down at Naruto. Naruto wasn't having any of that. He didn't want that kind of sweet crap just to have it be taken from him in the morning.

"Just shut up, Sasuke. Don't ruin it." The thin lips said nothing in return, and indeed the pretty eyes were taken from Naruto at that moment, but beyond that Naruto had no indication that Sasuke had felt anything else than indifference to his words. Naruto's side were merely grabbed righter, his body pulled up into a deep arch against Sasuke's own, and soft lips were soon descending on his neck. The pressure was in all the right places, at all the right times, and Naruto couldn't stop himself from moaning at the sensation's that Sasuke never failed to give him. He could feel his cock hardening where his body leaned up to meet Sasuke's, and he felt the man's bare thigh brush his boxer encased hard on. It was delicious. Thankfully, when Sasuke pulled back from his neck, it was to drown Naruto in the twirling hypnosis of more hungry kisses. All tongue, and wet, and deep.

God.

He loved how passionate Sasuke was when it came to this portion of their relationship. Even on the worst days he could make Naruto feel completely needed and hopelessly inn love again. It was nice. While it lasted. If we never had anything else, we would always be good at this. Naruto was never disappointed by this. Everything about Sasuke's body made him tight in such a good way, and his body was a thing of beauty. He was just over six feet tall, had perfect skin, and deep eyes. His hair did funny things that never looked bad. He was muscled to the point of sin in Naruto's book, and he would never forget the first time he had seen Sasuke naked. My god. The man's cock was an amazing thing. When it was semi-hard it was already a good seven inches long. It was wide and capped off with a nice, big head. The kind of dick you could suck for hours and once it was deep inside of you, you never wanted to take it out for the rest of your life. No. Naruto would never stop fucking this man, no matter how bad things got some days. Some days it was all that was left, and so Naruto just let his fingers pull happily at the thick dark tresses above him, pulling Sasuke as close as he wish he could get him in every other way. Sasuke moaned at the encouragement. Then, Naruto forgot where he was.

Sasuke's fingers slipped beneath the waistband of Naruto's boxers, and Naruto lifted his hips to assist in their removal. In one fluid motion his boxers went down his thighs and over his ankles, after which they got tossed carelessly onto the floor behind them by Sasuke. Naruto's cock sprang forward into the air, bobbing and aching in its excited state. He groaned at the sudden feeling of the cold air on it. He released his moan into the air as Sasuke took the time to pay attention to his neck once more. His neck was released and a stinging trail was being sucked and bitten down Naruto's body. Not going particularly slowly, and Naruto not really wanting him to, Sasuke started to kiss Naruto's cock from base to crown. After making him squirm with this for a while, he ran his tongue up and down the shaft. Upon reaching the top of his lover's cock, Sasuke swallowed it whole. He moved his lips along the stiff member at a slow, drawn out pace; he knew it would drive Naruto wild. Obviously not wanting Naruto to explode just yet, Sasuke soon withdrew the penis from his mouth. He knelt up to look at Naruto for a moment, before letting himself lay down farther on the bed, still between those delicious thighs, and hooked Naruto's legs up and over his shoulders.

This position revealed Naruto's tight little ass in all its glory. Initially Sasuke placed gentle kisses on each of Naruto's buttocks. Then he went to town, licking the pretty pucker and then dragging his tongue up to Naruto's balls. The lick and drag of the whole thing was gloriously sinful, and completely physically gratifying. Naruto moaned and squirmed shamelessly. "Sasuke..." He panted. "Kiss me." Sasuke needed no further encouragement than that. He moved into Naruto's strong, warm embrace and started kissing his lover. While they did this, Sasuke reached into the top dresser drawer and took out a tube of lube. Naruto was so distracted by the kissing that he didn't notice when Sasuke opened the tube behind him and squeezed a gob of lube into his hand. In fact, Naruto didn't register a thing until Sasuke started roughly applying the lube between Naruto's buttocks. Naruto gasped as their lips broke apart and he thrust his hips into the air, trying to get friction against his problem.

Sasuke leaned down to kiss Naruto yet again, then whispered in his ear, "Lay back." When Naruto's back touched the bed, Sasuke took hold of his lover's hips and pulled him closer so his buttocks were right at the edge of the bed. Then he lifted Naruto's legs so his knees were once again up to his chest."I want you to reach down with your hands and spread your pretty ass cheeks," Sasuke said, applying another squirt of lube to his member. Naruto's hands went down to their appointed task. Sasuke moved his feet apart so he could bend down and get to work. After all these years he still felt the same old thrill when the tip of his cock first touched his lover's opening. He began the slow, arduous task of working himself into Naruto's glorious backside. Naruto squirmed in joy, practically cooing as the rod slipped into him. To aid in the entry, Naruto lifted his legs and draped them over Sasuke's shoulders. Naruto groaned in exstacy from it all, and the way Sasuke never stopped sliding into him so fully and slowly.

"Oh! Fuck, baby! Sasuke. Please. Fuck me hard, please!" Naruto begged. By this point Sasuke's cock was halfway inside Naruto. As Naruto uttered these words, his clenching ass suddenly relented and Sasuke slid in completely. As Naruto practically screamed in delight he heard the man above him hiss in pleasure as well. Sasuke started to gently move his hips back and forth, nearly pulling out and then pressing all the way home. Naruto groaned beneath him in ecstasy. Gradually Sasuke's momentum built up; his balls started to make a slapping sound every time his rod surged forward into his lover. Naruto was arching himself practically in half off of the bed, and his moans turned to curses as he felt Sasuke's hand reach down to jerk him off quickly. Naruto almost missed his orgasm it was so fast, and intense. It burned through his blood, and then spiked, as he felt long streams of hot liquid hit his chest, knowing the majority of it was on his husband's hands. He felt Sasuke's thrusts speed up, battering his prostate in ways that were so wonderful, yet so painful, and he purposely helped his body clench tighter around that large cock until he heard a muffled curse, and perhaps half of his name, a flood of hot hot heat, and then Sasuke was still on top of him.

Naruto took exactly fifteen seconds to catch his breath before rolling over to go back to the blankets, effectively shoving Sasuke off, and out, of him. He felt Sasuke lean his body onto his harder, trying to make him at least stay and lie down for a bit. Naruto huffed. Sasuke merely grabbed his wrist and held it in place, without any really force, and looked down at Naruto. His look was, as always, one of blank boredom, and Naruto simply assumed that Sasuke was looking to come down a bit more before moving.

"Let me up, jerk. I'm cold." He waited for the angry words, or perhaps a slight shove to his side, but all Naruto heard was a growl, and then the hand that was holding his wrist went away, only to slam down next to his head angrily. Now Sasuke looked like he was angry. He glared down at Naruto.

"God dammit, Naruto! You always fucking do this."

"I didn't do anything. I'm cold. I want to get under the blankets."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it."

"Sasuke, really I wish I knew what the heck you were talking about half the time. It'd be much easier, and make conversations go much more quickly. Now shut up, and let me go to bed. I'm sick of fighting today." He could have sworn the look that crossed Sasuke's face was hurt, but when he double checked all he saw was that same bored expression. He scoffed at it, and used the moment to slip away to his own side of the bed, getting under the covers and rolling back to his original position. Damage controlled, he could now happily go to sleep. He felt Sasuke shift under his own half of the blankets. Naruto didn't expect Sasuke say goodnight to him, and the man didn't. Sasuke's last words of the night were mumbled grumpily.

"I want a divorce."

Naruto shot up from his space on the bed, suddenly wide awake. He looked at Sasuke who was lying down, facing his own wall, and who already appeared to be asleep for all the care he took in delivering Naruto this news. How big of a jerk could one guy be?

"Excuse me?!" Naruto screamed next to him. He got no response. He didn't really expect one. Like all things Sasuke had said his peace, and Naruto was left to deal with the rest on his own apparently. He refused to let that shit happen again, and forcefully yanked Sasuke's blankets back and rolled him over, onto his back, and forcing him to look Naruto in the face. His face was blank, cold, and he remained silently staring at Naruto as though he was the one waiting for Naruto to say something. It pissed Naruto off. Sasuke might as well have been looking right through him. His anger finally got the better of him, and while he made to slap Sasuke, his hand was grabbed by a much faster one, and as Sasuke pulled on Naruto to bring him forward, he also dragged himself up, and the blonde was once more lost in the sensation of lightheaded breath sharing.

He angrily beat at the chest that was holding his swinging arm close, but let himself be kissed near senseless all the while. These kisses were stronger than before. They were deeper, faster, wilder, and if Naruto was going to admit it, they were also more painful. Before he could even blink the kisses had stopped, Naruto was spinning, and his face met the headboard. Sasuke hadn't let him slam into it, that would have hurt, but instead his body was stopped from the sudden spinning, his hands were laid against the expensive wooden expanse, and his hips were pulled drastically into the air, his legs moved far apart.

Mmmm. Round two. Round two was always good. Sasuke was always rough. He was sweet in the first round to keep the pain, what pain?, down, but the second round he always took Naruto just as roughly as the boy could handle, and it never failed to make Naruto come so much harder. Naruto was driven mindless, he was sure of it. The long, thick, cock battering its way back into his body, the way Sasuke curled over his back. His hair was yanked harshly from behind, but kisses along his neck were suspiciously soft, and sweet.

This had to be what mindlessness was because all Naruto could think was _Harder, please. More. Oh my god! More, Sasuke_. And all he could say was, "Harder, please! Sasuke! Harder! Make me come. C'mon. Fuck me more! Oh! Yeah! Just like that baby." His world was singularly busy at the moment. Round two. How he loved it. He felt the hand around his hard on once more, heard the dirty words spoken in his ear by a sinfully gorgeous voice, and he was so close to just losing it. The thrusts into his body were sharp, long, and beat against all his sensitive areas. Oh, god. That voice was back.

"I love fucking you like this, Naruto. You're so hot when you're bent over, taking me. Letting me take you. You scream so beautifully. That's right, baby. Come for me. Make me feel it." Naruto was helpless to not do as told, and those slippery words spread heat across his body as he came again. He was shifting back and forth on the bed with the weight of their thrusting, and even though he had come he didn't force Sasuke to rush himself. Finally feeling the deep rush of heat through his core, Naruto figured Sasuke was finished. This time he took a bit longer than fifteen seconds to get his head about him. He could physically feel the tension come back into the room as if to say, ' You guys done? We're ready to fight some more.' It started with the sweet kisses on his neck lasting just a few seconds longer than they should have, and Sasuke's hand drug down his sides, implying that Sasuke wasn't perhaps through with his body yet. Naruto felt the shift in the air, and admitted that this time it was his fault, because he was the one who began to shy away from the touches, but he honestly didn't care. If it wasn't him it would have been Sasuke in a few seconds, and Naruto was sweaty, and sticky, now. Sasuke eventually got the hint because he pulled back from Naruto and simply rolled over on to his side of the bed. He didn't look away though. He just did that thing where Naruto felt him look right through him, and at the wall behind his head. Naruto didn't honestly know what to do. He had been squirming away, and Sasuke had pulled away from him, but he hadn't moved. He was still clutching the headboard. He could feel the cum slowly dripping down his thighs. Still, Sasuke just looked at him. If he had something to say he didn't voice it, of course, but he must have been waiting for something from Naruto because he was still 'looking' at him blankly. He had to want something, or he would have rolled over and fallen asleep minutes ago just like he always did. They didn't cuddle anymore, so they obviously weren't welcoming arms to lie in, and so Sasuke must want something. Naruto just glowered at him, and sat down to fix his own blankets, those black eyes staring past him the whole time. What? Did the bastard expect a goodnight? No. He never did. Naruto gave up trying to figure it out, and he rolled to face his own wall.

"Have the papers on my desk by Friday, and I'll have them signed by the new business week, asshole." There was sleep once more after that.


End file.
